


До пришествия мессии

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), OxxraSne



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catastrophe, Dark Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drama, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, M/M, Omen Trailer (Final Fantasy XV), healer!ignis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxxraSne/pseuds/OxxraSne
Summary: Еще одна недобрая сказка о том, как финалочный Иисус стал финалочным Люцифером от большой любви к людям. Или к одному человеку.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912879
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	До пришествия мессии

На карте Эоса шла игра, и шла уже две тысячи лет, со дня падения Сульхейма – государства обменивались пешками.  
Иногда – подло и кроваво, заливая кровью истерзанную астральной войной землю. Иногда же – просто подло. В основном – пешками средней нужности, ни к чему особо ни одну из стран не обязывающими и совершенно приемлемыми в качестве жертв при прекращении официального перемирия.  
По отпрыску из двух знатных семейств, оба мужского пола и оба единственные сыновья, приправленные заверениями в вечной дружбе и взаимном нейтралитете, сменили страны проживания. Разумеется, беспокоясь об их нравственных страданиях, ни король, ни император не планировали, что заложники проживут долго. Они разошлись, довольные собой и друг другом.  
Вот такие игры, в которые играли короли.

Его звали Игнис, и он знал, что умрет от разрыва сердца. По сути, он и умер: 56% новорожденных умирают в течение первого месяца жизни, еще 42% в течение следующих одиннадцати месяцев. Оставшиеся 2% – во втором десятилетии жизни, в подростковом возрасте. Регис предложил щедрую компенсацию за все равно считай мертвого ребенка и забрал мальчика с собой. И тот, как бы это жестоко ни звучало, для них умер: словно нет и не было. А так, конечно, мальчик поправился: взял магию королей и исцелился.  
Деньги короля не пошли торговцам детьми на пользу – блеск золота не смог остановить повреждения в ДНК: все последыши родились мертвыми, практически пресекая линию. Какое горе для аристократа!  
Впрочем, дар короля обернулся проклятием и для него самого: двадцать два года нормальной жизни, восемь лет тренировки в коронной страже за пределами возможностей человека обернулись двадцатью двумя годами подавления симптомов.  
Магией.  
Королей.  
Покидая Люцис, магии он был лишен. Игнис подозревал, что был выбран как самый безопасный вариант: умрет быстро, слишком много секретов не разболтает, не то что Тит Драутос, выставленный из-под стены и построивший карьеру в городе посреди кратера, известный под именем Глаука.  
Судя по округлившимся бокам бывшего люцианина, в Нифльхейме очень сытно кормили.  
Сам Игнис так не сможет. Физически, Инсомния подстраховалась: его верное сердце разорвется от боли, не выдержав разлуки с короной.  
Тоже благословение, своего рода. В конце концов, Глаука перешел добровольно. Его самого же скорее всего будут пытать ради информации и, гарантированно, чтобы сорвать злость. Слабое сердце обеспечит убежище в объятиях Этро – палачи почти ничего не успеют сделать, а он будет уже далеко-далеко, в полной недосягаемости.  
Может быть, стоит рассказать все, говорить, пока кровь не пойдет горлом: проклятый Люцис, он его ненавидит! Ненавидит! Не хотят ли нифы знать секретные коды шифровки Люциса, место хранения кристалла и код доступа к нему? Может быть, график и привычки принца? Тайные места, где он любит бывать без охраны?  
Но со следующим тупым ударом в груди понял, что ничего из этого сделать не сможет. Не вынесет, если Нокту будет больно.  
Кости ломаются так легко… о, он мог бы убить Глауку… Или Тита, как там он сейчас предпочитал себя называть. Наверно, это ничем не поможет ему и уж точно не нужно Люцису – за десять лет перебежчик успел рассказать все, даже если бы был по натуре молчаливым заикой. Отомстить за то, что тот сумел выжить, в чем самому было отказано... Где-то глубоко внутри Игнис почувствовал первый приступ безумного смеха, перекликающийся с душащей, сминающей ребра болью. Сжал руки в кулак и решил оставить перебежчика в покое: пусть живет. В конце концов, смерть Глауки не подарит ему самому жизнь. Все-таки Игнис еще был очень сильным человеком.  
Через пару часов он свернулся клубочком и, втиснув длинное тело под стол, затих: любые движения казались медлительными, стали безумными и ненужными – малейшее вызывало судорогу ужасной боли.  
Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы Нокт оказался сейчас здесь, в центре Нифльхейма, но как же не хотелось умирать без него.  
Игнис очнулся среди белого безмолвия – боль, весь мир был белой болью. Болью в которой, двигаясь по ней, как по карте, он узнал очертания тела. Своего собственного тела. Попробовал и не смог пошевелить руками – от слабости и жестких кожаных манжет на запястьях. Над ним возникло и расплылось разверзнутое в крике лицо, что-то требующее. Он был наивен, ожидая того, что нифы его легко отпустят.  
Он молил: Багамута о стойкости, Шиву о милосердии и Этро – взять за руку и увести за врата скорей.  
Но взять смерть в свои руки… Игнис был еще слишком молод и еще верил в… чудо? Не то чтоб он верил, что Нокт сейчас варпнется к нему и спасет, это глупо, но все-таки Игги еще не смирился с жесткостью жизни и не потерял надежду.

***

Принц тоже играл, вечером сел покатать катку в «королевского рыцаря», а потом пришел рассвет, который никто не звал. Завалился спать и проснулся в предвечерних сумерках. Зевнул и понял, что Игги облажался. Потянулся, наслаждаясь мягкостью простыней, и перекатился на живот, обняв подушку: хорошо!  
Солнечные лучи падали сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи почти горизонтально – вечер, может быть, все шесть часов, а то и семь… совсем не дурно поспать.. но где очкарик? Чувствуя безотчетную тревогу, Нокт натянул футболку, брюки и обошел квартиру: ни следа порядка, ни следа еды… ни следа Игниса.  
С миром было что-то серьезно не так. Золотой оттенок заката отливал кровью… Торопливо натянув два разных сапога (пары не нашлось), Нокт выскочил из дома, на ходу набирая Гладио.

Тот, вообще-то Щит Ноктиса, не ответил – был целиком поглощен работой, ассистируя в переоценке ценностей: принц внезапно подрос в цене. Разумеется, не его принц, принц безнадежность, а заложник от Нифльхейма. Конечно, шептались, что сын императора соблазнил леди Туммельт. Но, будем честны, как и половину дворца. А сколько соблазнит еще? Конечно, пока жив император (Альдеркапт бесплодный, породивший потомка в семьдесят лет), а сын императора очень даже плодовит, все внуки императора разменные монеты.  
...Но сын императора выкинул фортель, который не ожидал никто: погиб во время смотра войск, и внезапно остались у императора внук-бастард и малолетняя внучка.  
Вот так Локи Туммельт внезапно стал ценнее, чем был. Разумеется, Нифльхейм захотел все обратно, заложников вернуть как было.  
Король Регис был мудаком, но не дураком, поэтому изыскал десять тысяч причин затянуть переговоры, ожидая известия о смерти заложника из Люциса, чтобы получить свободу распоряжаться судьбой Локи.  
Регис уже знал, что должен Локи размножить с верной Инсмонийской аристократкой, после наступления беременности девушки нифа убить и, поднимая на знамя это нерожденное еще дитя, пойти в освободительный поход на Нифльхейм во имя люцианских ценностей.  
Гладио только слегка опасался реакции Ноктиса, в конце концов, они с Игги были близки. В конце концов, после смерти матери и с вечно занятым королевством отцом шестилетний Игнис стал и отцом, и матерью трехлетнему принцу.  
Но тот отреагировал лучше, чем ожидалось: узнав, что Игги у нифов, и те запросили карту его здоровья, чтобы написать правдоподобное коронерское заключение, только кивнул головой. Сказать по правде, облегчение Щита от отсутствия сцены мешалось с разочарованием, замешанным на страхе: слишком легко принц отступился от того, кто был ему дорог.

Гладио ничего не понял: принц Ноктис был дурак, но не мудак. Вытащил из секретера в кабинете Кора ключи от Регалии, снял со стены катану и, как был в разных сапогах (следить за их идентичностью входило в обязанности Игги), отправился в спасательную операцию.  
Один.  
О Гладио, своем Щите, принц даже не думал: в конце концов, тот оставался дома, под защитой Стены. И Ноктису даже в голову не пришло, что у Гладио есть долг.

Принц ехал, долго, а затем у него закончилось топливо. Что было логично, так как он на машине ехал. И волшебный карман, полный сладостей и комиксов, оказался весьма бесполезен без банального бензина. После трех часов толкания на себе машины, которая по идее должна была его везти сама, принц почувствовал, что чаша его горечи переполнена. И это объясняло, если не извиняло, бандитский налет на ближайшую заправку. Люди, безоружные и… обычные против тренированного принца с магией сделать ничего не могли. В конце концов, слыша за спиной крики и плач, принц успокаивал себя тем, что это территория Нифльхейма. Здесь все – враги.  
Через несколько часов не устал никто… кроме солнца. Объезжая очередного из красных гигантов, Нокт пожалел о том, что хранил в армригере только сладкую газировку: обычная вода очень помогла бы укрепить дух.  
Когда рассвело, он, стоя посередине нигде, жалел, что забыл взять карту. Руку помощи, образно выражаясь, протянул один из нифских дирижаблей, за что и поплатился – Нокт последовал за ним, четко зная, что тот должен вернуться к нифам, а, значит, приведет его к Игги.  
Стены баз становились сором под его ногами. Где-то в середине пути посреди очередного нигде – покинутой фермы, обитатели которой успели разбежаться при виде черной машины – Ноктис упал на колени от ослепляющей вспышки агонии. Однако затем, закинувшись таблеткой, встал. На боль плюнул – не до того. Где-то там, в стране нифов, был очкарик.  
И пусть позовут даже боги – лучше вызволить его.  
Уходя, он кинул одну из склянок, запалив сияющую звезду за спиной: в конце концов, этот хлеб был хлебом врага. А, когда местные бросились тушить имущество, кинул вторую. В конце концов, даже женщины и дети были женщинами и детьми врага.  
Они сделали свой чертов выбор: могли же не тронуть Игги… и никто бы не пострадал.  
На территории бывшего Тенебре принц наткнулся на глефу, одну из слуг короны. Та могла разболтать. Или вернуть к отцу. Сыграв образ жертвы, Нокт подставил её под пули нифского патруля, перебил патруль и забрал жетон: в конце концов, с черными волосами и светлой кожей, он не мог скрыть свою национальность люцианина, но вот то, кем из люциан являлся – вполне мог.  
Главное привыкнуть отзываться на Кроу. И придумать объяснение, почему у него документы на женское имя.  
Еще, конечно, взять с тела одного из погибших винтовку и пристреляться – говорят, что в Гралее был антимагический щит. Нож за голенище сапога, спички, обезболивающее за щеку, немного налички на взятку. И какой из королей-магов мог иметь глупость без магии штурмовать вражескую столицу в одиночку?  
И, все же, вот он, король Люциса, который принимает ответственность и никогда не оглядывается назад, стоит перед городом, который, игнорируя все законы физики, возвел столицу над столицей – крепость Зегнавт величественно парила над Гралеей. Восхитительно! Существовать, конечно, империя была недостойна, но восхищение вызвать могла.  
Хорошая новость – магия работала. Поэтому Нокт разрядил в подземке Гралеи склянку яда из фунгуара и, поигрывая звездчатым кулоном, поспешил к выходу, вокруг уже начинали кашлять… судя по столпотворению, был час-пик.  
Он вышел из вагона с оставленным смертельным подарком и тут же прыгнул в следующий: в армригере оставалось еще четыре колбы. Он использовал их все, по одной на каждый из поездов.  
Когда выбрался наверх, навстречу завываниям сирен, в Гралее был ад. Вокруг кашляли, задыхались, захлебывались рвотой.  
Наверно, так мертвецы стучатся в душу. Ноктис аккуратно переступал через агонизирующие тела, уворачивался от конвульсивно сжимающихся рук, лавируя между кровавой рвотой. На половину не веря в происходящее: и это он? Ну да, все еще в разных сапогах, принц-соня, позор Люциса, но он не простил им, что они сделали с Игнисом. Он стал другим.  
Стал тем, кого так хотел видеть отец: отколол дерзкую выходку, которая дорого стоила Нифльхейму. Он же сошел с ума, да? Потому что ничто из этого не ради Люциса. Багамут, верховный Астрал, дай сил продержаться еще немного, только двадцать четыре часа – найти и вернуть Игги. А потом он опять сможет быть таким, каким все хотят его видеть. Каким хочет видеть его ОН.  
***  
Равус Нокс Флерет, главный врач императорской больницы Гралеи, получив люцианина с непонятными симптомами, тут же предположил яд. На спине делегата из Люциса была огромная мишень: очень многие из патриотов ненавидели своих исконных врагов. Некоторые же из патриотов пошли еще дальше и ненавидели своих свежеиспеченных врагов: смерть сына Альдеркапта перетряхнула мир и вылилась в борьбу элит. Магитех-промышленники выбрали в будущие императоры бастрада Туммельт, жизнь которого сейчас была в залоге у Люциса, и сектору клонирования, предпочитавшему законнорожденную десятилетнюю внучку, было слишком легко спровоцировать Люцис.  
Яд был введен преорально? Инъекция?  
Меньше всего в мире он ожидал увидеть практически не поддающийся стабилизации гемодинамики острый коронарный синдром. Морфин, нитроглицерин, когда пациент приходил в себя, Равус пытался узнать диагноз и действующее вещество, которое мальчик пил в Люцисе.  
Через полчаса, получив диагностические результаты анализов крови, сдался, отправил парня на нейровизуализацию и, стартовав инфузию тромболитика в кабинете КТ, набрал номер одного из телемедиков, Ардина.  
На вкус главного врача императорской больницы, радио и телемедики не слишком отличались от радиожриц и прочих магазинов на диване. Даже его товары попахивали обманом и низкокачественной галадщиной.  
Многие из выживших называли его волшебником: он прикасался, и парализованные вставали и уходили. Но Равус, знакомый с полной выборкой, знал, что даже у целителя Гралеи бывают плохие дни, когда все что он мог сделать – селфи с изрисованным маркером телом. Или предложить ради силы Архея пихать в задницу огурцы. До этого предлагал пихать кактуаров. Можно бритых, но обязательно живых. Нес этот бред даже при Луне, а та поверила. Через пару дней на ноуте сестренки нашелся запрос "окей гугл-мугл, как брить кактуара".  
После чего в больнице состоялся очень серьезный разговор, в процессе которого они три раза оббежали все шесть корпусов здания сверху до низу, причем в руке Равуса был штатив для капельницы, очень напоминающий дрын. Но не помог Равусу дрын, уж очень быстро бегал Ардин.  
Может и к лучшему, что этот шут так и не стал собирать выбитые зубы сломанными руками: даже Равус признавал, что иногда его виббли-воббли работают.  
Кроме кактуаров.  
***  
До конца известного им мира оставалось семьдесят два часа. Ардин потратил их на пропаганду народной медицины и минеральной воды.  
Минеральной воды.  
Разумеется, будучи собой, Ардин мог наложением рук превратить любой напиток в высокоэффективный сильнодействующий эликсир.  
Торгаш и сторонник нетрадиционной медицины, даже сам того не зная, он продолжал быть одним из благословленных кристаллом. И от всей души советовал пить минералку.  
Разумеется, будучи целителем, Ардин всегда искал возможность помочь, поэтому решился испытать телемедицину: зарядить лимонад прямо с телеэкрана. Если сможет, Гралея шагнет в новую эру.  
Сам того не зная, он ступал по тонкой грани между шарлатанством и избранностью люцианского короля, смешивая перья фениксов и кактуаров анально.  
Сам не зная, кто он, что он и почему его изменчивая, так и не признанная в Нифльхейме мания то работает, то нет.  
... Аэра… её он не смог исцелить...  
… а остальных как бы и мог и даже как бы и лечил...  
Но Аэру не смог.

И сам не понимал, почему то работает его магия, то – не очень, и, как всякий уважающий себя параноик или какой-нибудь контрол фрик, разработал кучу мелких правил и ритуалов, которые, как он верил, помогут ему помочь пациенту. Зубы чистил три раза вниз, два вверх, а увидев человека в шарфе цвета волос пациента, менял сторону улицы. Конечно, не привязывался к пациентам: Аэру любил, но спасти не смог.  
Всей своей паршивой магией, которая провалила затест на зарядку через экран и была даже хуже сисадминской: "если у пользователя не работает комп, то только тот сисадмину позвонит, КАК БАЦ, и все работает... а мне дойти надо".  
Достаточно сказать, что у некоронованного короля Люциса были некоторые проблемы с пониманием и его магии, и божественного промысла как такового.

Особенно здесь, сейчас, с умирающим мальчишкой на руках. Только услышав предварительный диагноз, Ардин покачал головой – ну какой же ВПС – и аккуратно провел по расслабленной руке пациента, указывая на рельеф мышц.  
– Ну какой ВПС с такими нагрузками? Легкая атлетика, как минимум. А бедра, ты видел? Ягодицы? Икры? Спина?  
Уловив в голосе старого охальника что-то мечтательное, Равус схватил простыню и прикрыл бессознательного пациента, очень осуждающе нахмурившись: он совсем не тугие попки разглядывать и обсуждать гралейского радиоцелителя пригласил.  
– Между прочим, он умирает!  
О, Ардин это еще как знал. Вытащил миниатюрную бутылочку морса, долго тряс, шептал и даже сделал кое-что физиологичное: Равус с отвращением отвернулся.  
Вдохнул и с молитвой выпоил до дна.  
Человек закашлялся, цвет поспешно возвращался к губам и векам. Зажмурился и с некоторым усилием сфокусировал взгляд. Ардин ободряюще улыбнулся и потянулся за второй.  
– Вот так, хорошо.  
Выпив предложенное, человек затих. Ему стало лучше, Равус с удовлетворением отметил стабилизацию артериального давления.

А потом начался ад. Первого кашляющего пациента привезли на гражданской машине, и Равус не придал тому особого значения – кабинет неотложной помощи всегда открыт круглосуточно. Потом в приемной произошел скандал, пациента забрали в реанимацию… Вскоре и второго. В новостях Равус услышал о катастрофе: камера бесстрастно фиксировала бесчисленное множество тел. И поручил вызвать на работу всех, кого мог.  
Выделения из носа, заложенность в груди и сужение зрачков. Вскоре после этого у жертв затруднялось дыхание, появлялась тошнота и усиленное слюноотделение. Отравление.  
Кровавая рвота и расцарапанные ногтями лица – в тщетной попытке сделать вдох.  
Счет пошел на десятки, а ответа от токсикологов все нет: приходилось обходиться только неспецифической терапией.  
Где-то среди его врачей бегал и Ардин со своей минералкой. А потом Равус увидел призрака – тот ловко следовал за телемедиком, ассистировал с выпаиванием пациентов, поднимая и фиксируя головы, что-то быстро записывал.  
Игнис встал и пошел. Через два часа после тромболизиса. Где признаки кровотечения внечерепной локализации?  
– Что ты тут делаешь?! – Он не то, что не должен был вставать сам, его даже нельзя было перемещать!  
– Перемещаю раненых, сортирую, оказываю первичную доврачебную помощь, – быстро и четко отозвался люцианин, продолжая прикладывать бутылку с минеральной водой к губам лежащей пациентки.  
Если где-то что-то имело смысл, то человек должен был истекать кровью из всех физиологических отверстий и выглядеть чуть менее… собранным и готовым ко всему. На ходячего после тромболизиса Равус был склонен махнуть рукой...  
– Не волнуйся, я – целитель! – пообещал телевизионный шут.  
Если где-то что-то имело смысл, то точно не заряженная пассами рук минералка. Не посреди этой техногенной катастрофы. Равус схватился за штатив, испытывая сильнейшее искушение стереть эту самоуверенную улыбочку.  
– Экранный клоун, ты не мог никого спасти даже в лучшее время!  
– С минералкой? Конечно, – живо согласился люцианин. – Эти люди отравлены, и им нужен травяной напиток. Мы можем спасти их. Всех.  
Равус смеялся, когда люцианин притащил пару бутылок, смеялся, когда радиошут делал пассы, а потом первый из тяжелых встал и пошел.  
Равус больше не смеялся.

***  
Однажды Игнис взглянул на ситуацию кристально ясно: у него ничего нет и сам он почти труп. Ненужная игрушка для короля, от которой избавились за ненадобностью. Если не Люцис-Кэлум, то может этот король? Хорошо, если он добрый: с Ноктом Игнис привык к частым и регулярным, достаточным и излишним подпиткам магией. Излишней даже с его рутинными затратами на подавление симптомов врожденного порока сердца и нерациональными компенсациями недостатка сна: Нокт отдавал магию через поцелуй дважды в день, на закате и рассвете, не считая регулярного совместного сна, замечательно освещающего тело и дух. Говорили, что королевские глефы получали королевский дар раз в месяц от короля Региса. Говорили, что сексом. Нокт – никогда. Игнис бы не отказался, но у принца были свои стандарты, и он их придерживался.  
А этот короли? Хорошо, если он щедр, не плохо если любвеобилен. А если жесток? Игнис мог только наблюдать.  
И он наблюдал, беспомощно внутренне ужасаясь, как зелья вливались в рот умирающим, растягивая агонию. Сам – тоже вливал, по приказу.  
Почему? За что? Осененный священной магией мог спасти всех щелчком пальцев и ящиком тоника.  
Похоже, что король Ардин был беспричинно жесток.  
Однажды он сказал это вслух. Вложил в руки короля травяной тоник и, обхватив своими пальцами, сжал ладони короля.  
Однажды Игнис взглянул на ситуацию кристально ясно: он не сумел сдержать язык за зубами и спас от верной смерти несколько сотен нифов.  
Неловко получилось.  
В конце концов, может быть не так уж была велика вина Глауки, бывшего когда-то генералом Люциса. Может быть, он тоже не смог вовремя сдержаться и принес в этот дикий край немного цивилизации.  
Однажды Игнис взглянул на вещи кристально ясно: он не переступил черту – переехал её на повозке, ведомой двумя взбесившимися бегемотами. В белой столице жил не король, но маг, что не знал магии. Астралы посмеялись: из Люциса к нему был прислан советник и нянька короля. Мальчик, который был с наследным принцем Люциса с трех лет и знал о мастерстве королевской магии все: видел обучение тайнам белых королей, присутствовал на уроках, помогал с тренировками, а то, что было скрыто от глаз, передаваясь только от отца к сыну, самое позднее той же ночью было пересказано под одеялом: Нокт просто не мог уснуть, не поделившись секретом с братиком.  
На этом фоне даже предательство Глауки стало каким-то блеклым.  
***  
Нокт шел посреди растревоженного города… а потом один парень сказал плохо про королевство Люцис, и принц его побил. Кто-то вступился, началась драка, а потом как в самом дурном сне пришли Глефы, нифы разбежались, а принца хором начали стыдить и хвататься за голову: наследник престола посреди вражьей столицы, в опасности!  
Нокт мог бы сказать, что он не в опасности, он – опасность. И что этот наглый кингсглейв, категорично сказавший, что принц один больше никуда не пойдет, рискует гораздо больше: от той глефы в Тенебре Нокт и за меньшее избавился.  
Хотя не помогло – нашли же и здесь. Сменив тактику, принц зевнул и, игнорируя наглые покушения со стороны глефы на свою независимость, отправился в шикарный ресторан со словами: «Меня нужно покормить». Заказал лучший обед из тех, что могли подать без предварительной договоренности и, подняв бокал, провозгласил тост за мечей, защитников Люциса, предложив выпить и им. Когда те напились, Нокт сбежал из мужской комнаты второго этажа, добравшись по межэтажному широкому карнизу до водосточной трубы.  
Проклятье, несколько часов потерял! Игнорируя усиливающуюся боль в затылке, выпил очередную таблетку лазита. Глефы здесь не из-за него, Нокт понял это еще в ресторане из неловких заминок, бессвязных замечаний и отсутствия четких инструкций, что следует делать с наследником. Может быть, тоже спасательная операция, для того, кому написали коронерское заключение.  
Впервые за безумную неделю почти без сна и на обезболивающих Ноктис поднял глаза к ледяным равнодушным звездам и позволил себе понять слова Гладио: коронерское заключение пишут для мертвых. Как бы быстро он не вел Регалию, как бы крепко не сжимал любимую катану бессмертного, чье острое, как бритва, лезвие помогло совершить немало легендарных подвигов…  
Ничто ничего не изменит. Игниса больше нет.  
Что ж, Ноктис очень надеялся, что глефы этой ночью покинут город, потому что он собирался сжечь его дотла. Однажды Игнис рассказал, что для обеспечения энергией в Гралее использовались энергии стихий, заключенные в трубы, питая очаги нифльхеймцев, доставляя воду к ванным и заряжая их телевизоры током…  
Перед глазами тут же возникло родное улыбающееся лицо, которое неудержимо подернулось черной дымкой, затуманилось и исчезло…  
Игниса больше нет.  
Нокт крепко сжал кулаки, запрещая себе плакать: единая централизованная система распределения энергии стихий у Нифльхейма была. А у него – элемантия, способность использовать накопленную мощь в заклинаниях. Игнорируя вой сирен, Ноктис помчался из ярко освещенных жилых массивов в сторону темного притихшего промышленного района.  
Замер у череды бесконечных заборов: куда дальше? Телепортировался на одну из ажурных вышек и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять панику.  
Игнис объяснял, что энергетические центры стихий централизуют, и холодная вода перед подачей в трубы вначале точно такая же горячая, и только пройдя по гигантским трубам-башням, над которыми клубятся густые клубы «дыма» – водяного пара – она становится такой, к какой все привыкли в кранах.  
… Его Игнис… если он не смог защитить того, кого любил, то должен был хотя бы... Игнис был должен вернуться домой, так или иначе.  
Смахнув слезы, принц приметил нужные башни вдалеке и прыгнул вперед короткими экономными порталами, игнорируя любые заборы и ограничения: разве забор защищает?  
Никого он не защищает.  
Волосы встали дыбом на подходе к станции – сколько сжатой, перекрученной, готовой прорваться энергии…  
Ноктис был готов пригласить её на танец. Добрался до нечестивого и пульсирующего в пародии на их благословенный кристалл сердца реактора, извлек из армригера волшебный сосуд, наполнил стихией огня, в качестве катализаторов использовал оберег пух феникса и понял, что должен как-то отсрочить срабатывание заклинания.  
Вроде бы, в бомбах использовались часы, а для задержки поджога горящие свечки ставили на газеты.  
Ну, он был всего лишь принцем. Вытащил великий меч и цинично использовал его в качестве полки для груза, который должен был раздавить заряженный волшебный сосуд.  
Теперь ему достаточно просто ослабить усилие воли, и Гралея взлетит на воздух.  
Даже если он не сможет вернуть Игги – его тело – домой, то пусть кальдера станет ему погребальным костром.  
Остался один нерешенный вопрос. Зегнавт, пришвартованная к центральному лифту, олицетворяла собой всю мощь империи и, потому, должна пасть. Конечно, фейс-контроль на КПП лифта принц пройти не мог, но у способного телепортироваться был больше, чем один способ добраться до желаемого.  
***  
Никс думал, что глефы держат все под контролем. Он никогда так не ошибался. Огромная панорамная витрина у столика в уютном ресторане разлетелась на осколки, раскидав глеф словно кегли. Стирая заливающую глаза кровь, Никс попробовал встать – бок прижгло болью – чертов огромный осколок. Чертовы блестящие розоватые петли кишок, тянущиеся из-под формы. Без тени сомнения вырвав стекло из тела и схватив влажные внутренности руками, помчался по битому стеклу на второй этаж – он должен защитить маленького принца! Надавил на дверь – та не поддалась, тогда выбил плечом, навалившись всем телом. Не удержавшись на ногах, растянулся упав на собственные кишки. Оконные косяки были выворочены взрывом, а принц исчез. Вдалеке, ближе к промышленным районам, пылал огромный факел в окружении свечей поменьше. Метров – Никс прищурился, отирая рукавом грязной куртки струящуюся кровь и сравнивая высоту огненного столба с небоскребами – двести… На подушке из огромных столбов пыли. А затем горящая свечкой высотка у эпицентра пошатнулась, словно бы оплыла и медленно скользнула вниз, тяжело облокотившись на соседнюю, и увлекла её за собой.  
– Либертус! Пельна! – из горла вырвался тихий придушенный всхлип.  
Они должны выбираться из многоэтажных застроек. Выход из города к воде в юго-восточной части… в промышленном районе, где факел. И между ними как домино складываются дома.  
– Пельна! Либертус! – прохрипел Никс, медленно и нежно, словно уснувшего котенка, подтягивая к себе розовую петлю и, аккуратно убирая щепки и каменное крошево заправил её обратно в рану.  
Сам не помнил, как спустился вниз.  
Либ уже шевелился в углу под парой сломанных стульев, а поднявшийся на ноги Пельна отрешенно тряс головой – его сильно контузило.  
– Нокт исчез, и вокруг все летит к чертям! Найдем принца и выбираемся по железной дороге!  
А, черт, там же был яд. Они в ловушке в этом котловане и…  
– Либ, ты же помнишь каньоны у нас в Галаде?  
***  
Игнис думал, что видел ад. Нет, даже не близко. Он даже и подумать не мог, что металл монорельса мог так изгибаться, а погнутые рельсы гореть вишневым. Схватил мечущийся рядом человеческий факел и повалил, набросил пиджак, чтобы сбить пламя, игнорируя шипящую и лопающуюся на руках кожу.  
Плотный обугленный струп на глазах желтел и мацерировал – магия подчинила себе реальность, и медленно и неохотно горение обращалось вспять, черный заскорузлый панцирь расправлялся и краснел, открывая влажно блестящие мышцы. С хрустом вставали на место выпавшие зубы. Кажется слишком рано, на еще не восстановившейся коже головы пробились волосы.  
Белые.  
Некоторые вещи неподвластны магии королей.  
Равус, это был Равус. Как Игги мог его не узнать?  
Аккуратно разжал челюсти и быстро просунул горлышко стеклянной бутылки – зубы мужчины клацнули.  
– Глотай, и боль уйдет.  
С видимым усилием проглотив обжегшую опаленное горло жидкость, Равус всхлипнул и затих.  
– Лунафрейя…  
Игнис скосил глаза на ящик: там осталось двадцать три бутылки.  
Он схватил ящик в армригер и бросился к следующему живому факелу: повалить, пламя сбить, отпоить, повторить.  
Долго это, конечно продолжаться не могло – обгоревшие до мяса руки не слушались, а собственная одежда дымилась в паре мест. У него кончались силы, минералка, он сам, даже воздух…  
А потом закончился мир. И последним, скорее рефлекторным, чем сознательным действием, захлебываясь в ледяной черноте, попытался отдать всю целительную силу, понимая, что это только капля в море, захлестнувшем город.  
***  
Зная о неожиданной склонности принца к неприятностям, глефы взобрались выше, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. Улица за улицей, квартал за кварталом, среди дыма и взрывов… до тех пор, пока не пошатнулось и не упало небо. Огромная тарелка, зависшая на комично тонкой длинной подпорке, взорвалась, накренилась и медленно поползла на бок, сминая высотки как кегли, вначале бесшумно, а затем и с грохотом.  
И только когда исполинское колесо, прорвавшись через огненный столб на юго-востоке, успело добраться до внутренних стен кратера и, пропахав их собой, открыло черно-изумрудный, пенящийся мрамор океана, Никс осознал истинный масштаб катастрофы. Успевшие добраться до противоположной стены кратера и закрепиться альпинистскими крюками, они смотрели на падение города. Волна слизывала асфальт, тащила машины, погребала под собой дома и роняла высотки, подтачивая фундамент. Под их ногами кипел и бурлил огромный водяной котел.  
Здесь никого не спасти. У Короля Люциса больше нет наследника.

«Титан, Архей, непоколебимый, как камень,  
Обереги душу идущего через врата Этро.  
Раму, Фульгурий, резкий, как молния,  
Прочерти путь идущего через врата Этро…

Этот голос… неужели, принц?! Ноктис Люцис Кэлум, целый и невредимый, стоя в паре десятков метров над ними, на гребне скалы, читал заупокойную молитву над павшим городом.  
Слишком усталые, оглушенные стуком мертвецов в душу, Глефы не вмешались.

…Шива, Гласия, нежная, как снег,  
Укрой саваном идущего через врата Этро.  
Левиафан, Гидрея, неумолимая, как прилив.  
Очисти идущего через врата Этро.  
Багамут, Драконий, непримиримый, как сталь.  
Пропусти идущего через врата Этро.  
Ифрит, Инферний, переменчивый, как пламя,  
Освети путь идущего через врата Этро  
Игниса Сиенции, вашего раба».

– Маленький принц, – откашлявшись, произнес Никс. – Вспоминать каждого по имени займет годы.  
Не то чтобы Никс был против. Надо было сделать хоть что-то. Среди обломков тут и там виднелись трупы – добыча оказалась слишком обильной даже для Гидреи.  
– Больше здесь не о ком молиться, – подумав, приказал принц. – Пойдем, никто не выжил.  
***  
Принц ошибся, как это с ним часто бывало и будет еще не раз. Шептались о чудесах, о том что последняя волна, вместо того чтобы топить обожженных и искалеченных людей, мягко брала пальцами-волнами и, смыв боль и сами раны, покачивая выносила на берег невредимыми. Рассказывали о незнакомце, что брал самую обычную воду и плескал ей в лицо, после чего покалеченные вставали и шли.  
***  
Однажды, в ночь перед фестивалем бумажных фонариков и песен у костра, саму ставшую балладой, избранный, еще не знающий о своей избранности, покинул город и отправился в Ла-Перла-Скала, небольшой модный пригород, ради массажа, горячего вина со специями, фейерверков и долгих сказок, заночевав в придорожном кафе.  
Рассвет встретил крикливыми заголовками из всех газет:  
«Гралея пала!»  
Люцис перешел в решающее наступление, и тот, кто даже не мог назвать себя королем, потерял друзей и дом. И получил на плечи пророчество – ведь только так избранный король может справиться со злом!


End file.
